La vie nous réserve bien des choses
by Kao-Tachi
Summary: Un Naruto plus dominant; avec ses propre secrets et un passé qu'il aimerait effacer. Un Sasuke bien gentil; avec un passé flou et un seul rêve qui le hante. Mettez-les ensemble pour un exposé,alors qu'il ne s'apprécie pas forcément et voyez ce ça donne !
1. Premier Chapitre

Nouvelle fiction toute récente. Elle est en cours d'écriture, alors je vais y aller lentement ! Le résumé que j'ai donné n'informe pas énormément l'histoire, mais on peut dire que j'ai résumé le tout en deux lignes ! Enfin bref, vous comprendrez peut être. Cette fiction est beaucoup plus centrée sur notre couple, comme la plus part de mes fictions. J'aime toutes sorte de fictions, mais je suis nettement plus douée pour écrire comme ça. Alors c'est normal si Naruto et Sasuke sont tout le temps présent, tandis que les personnages secondaires apparaissent seulement quelques fois.

Pour ce qui est des couples, c'est NaruSasu. Après j'évoque vaguement d'autre couples, pour la logique de l'histoire mais je ne sais pas encore si j'en ajouterai d'autres.

Bien entendu, encore une fois: Les personnages de l'unviers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et je m'incline toujours devant Masashi Kishimoto..

Petite info: Le changement de narration se fera par une ligne. Jusque là c'est toujours Naruto ou Sasuke qui raconte. Voilà voilà !

Bon lecture à vous je l'espère. :D

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, un jour aussi banal qu'un autre pour moi. Je me suis encore réveillé en sursaut, suite à un des cauchemars que je fais pendant mon sommeil. Ou devrais-je dire, le même cauchemar, que je fait chaque nuits. Je me dirige vers ma cuisine pour y déguster un bon petit déjeuné copieux et ensuite me prépare comme tout les matins de semaines. Une bonne douche et de nouvelles fringues pour me donner encore un peu plus de style. Bien que je n'aime pas avoir toute ses groupies à mes pieds. Je préfère simplement les ignorer. Enfin ma fois, une fois les yeux biens ouverts, je file prendre mon sac dans ma chambre et sort pour rejoindre le lycée du quartier. J'arrive devant la grille déjà ouverte, entre et cherche un coin tranquille ou personne ne viendra me déranger. En ce jour, j'ai décidé de me vêtir d'un simple pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche plutôt mal boutonnée et de converses noir que j'aime porter. Je porte toujours autour de mon cou un collier qui m'est plus ou moins précieux. Hm sinon pour ne pas s'attarder sur des choses futiles, comme une habitude et aussi avec aucun désire. Tout les jours je retrouve mon cher rival, enfin je devrais dire, ennemi. Oui c'est un mec complètement à mon opposé, rien chez lui et chez moi ne sont en harmonie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de le connaitre aussi, mais au fond je n'en n'ai jamais eu envie non plus. Il est blond, je suis brun. Il est bronzé, je ne le suis pas. Il sourit souvent et est du genre bruyant, je suis toujours impassible, froid et discret. Bref tout nous oppose quoi. Par habitude je m'amuse à l'épier. Et comme à chaque fois, ça lui pose un problème.<p>

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixe encore comme ça ?

Oui il c'est déplacé une énième fois pour me poser encore la même question. C'est lassant.

- Oh Naruto quelle surprise. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Dégage, tu m'empêche de passer le temps.

- Raaa teme ! Tu m'énerves ! Je comprend pas en quoi me reluquer passe le temps.

- Hm.

- QUOI ?

- C'est évidant voyons. J'étudie le comportement d'un primitif.

C'est plus fort que moi, je rigole avec un rire assez cassant pour pas changer. Il faudrait voir ça tête, c'est franchement hilarant ! Il faut toujours qu'il s'emporte celui là. Il m'attrape violement par le col et hésite à me frapper.

- Hm, tu vas me frapper cette fois ou tu vas encore relâcher la pression ?

- Hm ! Qu'Est-ce que tu peux être énervant ! Je ne comprend pas le culte que te voue toute ses filles. Un glaçon c'est tellement froid. C'est pas trop le truc des filles.

- Très fin, bravo. Tu es hilarant comme mec.

Il pousse un soupire agacé et me relâche comme il le fait toujours. Il me fixe un instant et fini par partir. Je le regarde s'éloigner et reprend ma position mi allongé et attend un quelconque amusement avant le début des cours. Ah tiens, mes potentiels amis arrivent. Oui je dis potentiel parce que je me fiche un peu des gens. Pour moi les amis c'est pas trop ça. J'ai autre chose à penser qu'a construire de bonne relation avec des personne que je ne verrais sans doute plus dans quelque temps. Et nouer des liens, c'est pas du tout mon truc.

- Yo Sasuke !

- Salut Gaara. Disais-je, sans regarder l'idiot qui vient de parler.

- Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Alors déjà était confronté à Naruto ce matin ?

Cet idiot de Kiba ricane. Il est chiant celui là parfois.

- Oui déjà passé, dommage pour toi Kib'.

- Oh zut. J'aime bien voir ça, c'est du spectacle avec vous deux. Du genre comique tu vois...

Quel con. Misère, j'hallucine quand même, c'est vraiment un imbécile, il est du même genre que Naruto. En même temps c'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont aussi amis ces deux là.

- Enfin passons. Ou est Deidara ?

- Il viendra sans doute pas aujourd'hui. Il doit encore bosser dans son business à deux balle

- Hm. Le jour où il se retrouvera avec des tas d'emmerdes au cul celui là..

- Oh non commence pas avec tes ' hm ' s'il te plait. Déjà que Gaara n'est pas très causant.

Le Gaara en question jette son regard noir habituel sur Kiba. Pas étonnant qu'ils se chamaille ceux là. Gaara est du même genre que moi, Kiba comme Naruto. Encore des opposés.

- Hey calme je retire ce que j'ai dis mon pote. C'est pas grave je dois aller voir Naruto !

- Bon vent... Sourit Gaara d'une façon glauque.

- Héhé merci Gaa'. Sasuke ? Tu souhaiterai faire passer un message à ton meilleur ami ?

- De quoi tu parles là ?

- Ouais c'est ça ! Esquive. Les meilleurs amis du monde toi et ce blond !

Lassé de tout ce bouquant dès le matin, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle du premier cours de cette matinée. Quelques minutes après la sonneries retentie, et le cours fini par vite commencer. Je suis assis au fond, seul de préférence. Seulement dans ce cours, il faut que je me paye des imbéciles tout près. Quand je dis imbéciles, je parle de Kiba par exemple, ou même Naruto qui est à quelque places plus loin. D'ailleurs il me regarde tout le temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête, mais ça me passe carrément au dessus. Je m'en fiche. Nous sommes tous dans la même classe ou presque, c'est ironique je trouve. D'avoir tout ses pseudo amis d'enfance réunis ici. Là c'est le cours de sciences. Notre professeur est plutôt cool, c'est un nouveau, il arrive en ce début d'année.

- Bien. Alors les jeunes, aujourd'hui va commencer votre premier projet par binômes.

Ça y'est je suis foutu. Se fut les premier et seuls mots qui défilèrent dans mon cerveaux. Travail de groupe ça passe, je laisse les autres vraiment s'activer. Bien que je sois un bon élève les travaux pratique de ce genre ne m'intéressent pas. Que tout le groupe copies mes réponses ne me dérange pas plus que ça non plus. Mais là c'est quelque peut différent, c'est un binôme. À deux, je me demande comment je vais faire. C'est un risque de dévoiler ma vrai personnalité. De montrer au grand jour à un élève de cette classe que je connais depuis la petite enfance, que je ne suis pas comme je le montre le peu de fois ou j'ai des réactions. Que je ne suis pas cassant et aussi froid. Qu'en faite je suis super réservé et plutôt gentil mais que je supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un le sache. J'aurai l'air de quoi après ça. Surtout devant cet idiot blond là. Catastrophe..

- Celui-ci consistera à faire un exposer sur le sujet de votre choix. Bien évidemment aucun binôme de devra avoir le même sujet pour son projet. À vous de vous arranger entre vous pour cela. En ce qui concerne les duo, j'ai décidé de vous placer selon la liste d'appel.

Ça y'est mon heure est venue, c'est encore pire. La liste d'appel.. La liste d'appel merde ! Pour quoi ça tombe sur moi au juste.. Notre professeur énumérera les duo un à un. Puis vint mon tour..

- .. Et enfin pour terminer, Uchiwa - Uzumaki.

Et voilà.. Je vais mourir. C'est pas possible autrement ! Je me le coltine pour un exposé à la noix. Comme un fait exprès il faut que l'ont soit les deux dernier de la liste. Je lance d'ailleurs un regard vers lui à trois tables à côtés. Il me fixe. Je pense que ça ne lui plait pas non plus. Comme c'est surprenant..

- Voilà je vous laisse une semaine pour décider de votre sujet. Donc vendredi prochain, chaque groupe viendra me signaler son choix que j'en prenne note. Je vous donnerai ensuite la date ou ce terminera ce projet.

Malgré ma restriction. Je continue de suivre le cours jusqu'à la sonnerie. Je suis vert quand même. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit avec lui. Enfin bon. Toute la matinée se déroula assez vite. Aucun de nous deux n'est rentrés en contact depuis le cours de sciences. Ce midi j'ai encore mangé au lycée parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul dans cette maison un peu trop grande qu'est la mienne. Puis l'après-midi arriva avec les cours. Aujourd'hui c'est seulement deux heures de cours, ça peut aller. Pendant ces deux heures j'ai seulement croisé le regard de cet idiot blond. Nous ne nous sommes toujours pas parlé depuis la révélation de ce matin. Mh je suppose que nous allons nous débrouiller pour faire ce TP sans pour autant travailler ensemble. La fin de cette journée est enfin arrivée. La sonnerie sonne cette fin. Je range toutes mes affaire et commence donc à sortir. C'est à la sortie de la cour que je fut étonnamment surpris. Le crétin. Naruto le seul et unique était là..

- Oh toi. Ne compte pas sur moi pour bosser sur ce projet.

C'est qu'il croit me faire peur avec son ton semi-agressif. Mais son visage ne montre même pas une expression mauvaise, il est nul dans ce domaine faut croire..

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Tu préfères te payer une mauvaise note ? En même temps, quand on voit ton bulletin; y'a même pas de question à ce poser, excuse moi.

- TOI ! Espèce de.. !

Oulala. Je crois que je l'ai mis en rogne. Qu'Est-ce qu'il peut être sur les nerfs ce type. J'ai la respiration coupée, il a ses mains autour de mon cou, bien trop serrées pour me laisser respirer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Et cerise sur le gâteau, en plus d'être dominé et passer pour un faible à cet instant précis; suite au choc de mon dos ayant touché le mur juste derrière, j'ai accidentellement émis un petit son, quelque chose de plaintif, un « couinement » . Alors là c'est sur je passe pour une lopette.. Je dois laisser paraître une mine frêle et efféminée. En plus d'être pâle comme un c.. popotin, autant rester poli; et que je suis assez fin comme mec. Je dois avoir l'air de quoi merde.. À ce moment je fus tout aussi surpris que l'été cet idiot il y'a quelques secondes. Oui, il relâche sa prise très lentement et recule d'un air frustré. Le silence fait rage: ça, c'est le cas de le dire. Allons bon..

- Hm bref.. Fis-je en ayant repris mon souffle. Pourquoi tu ne veut pas bosser sur ce TP ?

- P-premièrement; Je n'ai aucune envie de bosser avec toi, à deux, tout seuls, toi et moi; non ! Et deuxièmement.. Continu-t-il avant de se stopper.

- Oui ?

- Et bien je.. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec cette matière. C'est tout. Ajouta-t-il.

- Rien que ça. Et bien moi je gère plutôt, ça devrait le aller.

- Oui mais reste l'autre compromis. Toi.. Dit-il sur un ton mauvais.

- Hm.. Que dirais-tu..d'une trêve ?

- Quelle genre ?

Il hésite le petit ! Mais bon, c'est soit ma trêve, soit il se démerde tout seul. Je peux très bien faire ma partie de cet exposé après tout..

- Disons: que pendant ce court moment de notre vie, nous devrions faire équipe. On trouve un endroit où ce rejoindre. On bosser sur cet expo, ensemble. Je t'aide pour ce qui est des connaissances et de la rédaction. Et toi, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de la présentation du projet. Si jamais tu avait un problème je serait derrière toi pour t'épauler. Au final; on aura bien travaillé. On aura une note entre 15 et 20, pour sûr. Et le tour est joué.

- Eh.. Réfléchit-il un instant. Ouais mais ce projet; on ne sait pas combien de temps il dur à l'heure actuelle. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire causette tout le jours.

- On ne se fréquentera que pendant notre temps de travail. Le reste du temps, tu fais ce qu'il te plait.

- Et pour l'endroit ? T'as une idée ?

- Pourquoi pas chez moi ? Je suis tout seul, c'est bien trop grand et on ne risque pas d'être dérangé par je ne sais quel bouquant. Qu'Est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Ok; ça marche. Et pour le sujet ?

C'est pas vrai.. Il ne sait pas faire tout seul comme une grand ? Faudrait aussi que je lui autorise l'accès toilette où cuisine quand il viendra chez moi ? Ou peut être bien le.. Enfin bon, non, je vais me retenir.

- T'as pas fini avec tes question ? Soupirais-je exaspéré

- J'y connais rien moi, n'oublie pas !

- Ouais ok ok. Hm.. On a une semaine pour ça. Prend le temps d'y penser de ton côté, sait-on jamais.. Ajoutais-je, un ton plus bas.

- D'accord. Bref.. Je vais rentrer moi. Les cours sont finis, je ne vais pas m'attarder devant le lycée, cinq jours par semaines ça me suffit amplement !

- Cela ne m'étonne pas vois-tu ! Riais-je, pour moi-même.

Il me fixe drôlement. Je crois que j'ai encore toucher une corde ! C'est vraiment drôle de le voir comme ça.. En plus il semble plus impuissant qu'autre chose ! Ça pimente le truc ça !

- Passons, excuse moi. Me calmais-je, doucement.

- C'est ça ouais ! Salut.

- Bye.

Pour sûr; le voilà parti par ma droite. Hm bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à renter chez moi. Par le chemin opposé, je suis les trottoirs et me dirige fièrement à travers les rues pour arrivé après quelques pas devant ma demeure. Son aspect extérieur, si froid, si rustique. Ne me donne pas franchement envie de rentrer chez moi. Un endroit un peu chaleureux ne ferait pas de mal.. Mais bon ! Pourquoi se lamenter. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de me lamenter comme si quelqu'un pouvait entendre mes pensée. Même les plus sombres. Ou bien les plus tristes. Personne ne les entend. Hm. Je crois que même si je discutais il y'a peu de temps avec une personne que je n'apprécie guère. J'aurais préféré resté devant mon lycée à papoter avec lui, plutôt que de me retrouver seul dans cette si grande maison, qui en plus de cela, fait remonter des souvenir à chaque moment passé à l'intérieur..

* * *

><p><em>Non loin de là, dans un vieux bâtiment.<em>

Qu'elle misère, me revoilà à la casbah. Certes, le bâtiment est très vieux et limite en ruines de l'extérieur; mais cela reste habitable. Et puis mon appartement reste convivial, j'y ai mis ma petite touche personnelle. Je ne me presse pas pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements et poser mon sac. J'allais verrouiller la porte quand.. Le sac. Ne me dites pas que. Merde.

Petit retour en arrière, je suis avec Sasuke devant le lycée; juste au moment ou j'allais partir après notre conversation. Nos sacs à nos pieds, côtes-à-côtes. Je reprend, celui qui aurait dû être le miens sans faire attention et part… Quel andouille. J'ai pas fais gaffe, je me suis gouré de sac !

* * *

><p>Je suis en bas, dans la cuisine; entrain de me préparer un petit festin après cette journée crevante. Je me sens légèrement seul, comme d'habitude.. Tiens, j'entends mon portable vibrer, quelqu'un m'appelle ? Je me déplace jusqu'à l'autre côté du comptoir et prend mon téléphone en mains. Tiens, donc..<p>

- Allô..

- Yooo Sas'ke ! C'est Kib'.

- Je le savais, merci.. Disais-je, lasse. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu à cette heure ? C'est rare.

- Euh, ouais. J'ai Naruto qui viens de me téléphoner. Il dit qu'il veut te voir, savoir si tu peux passer chez lui.. ?

- Hein ? Lâchais-je, complètement ailleurs, je suis surpris faut dire.

- Naruto; m'a demandé de te faire passer le message, il n'a pas ton numéro.

- Il peut pas se déplacer ce crétin.. Disais-je pour moi-même. Pourquoi il veut me voir ?

- Nee ? Tu dis ? Enfin bref, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi les gars. Il m'a parlé de sacs échangé je crois.

Je réfléchis un instant et remarque en jetant un œil sur « mon » sac dans l'entrée; qu'il n'est pas à moi. Il y'a de drôle de dessins dessus, oranges..

- Ok, merci Kiba. Dis lui que je viens par sms. Où..Où-est-ce qu'il habite ? Finissais-je par demander.

Mon ami le répéta son adresse plusieurs fois pour que j'en prenne note puis me laissa pour que je puisse m'y rendre. J'arrête toutes activités en cuisine; je n'ai rien avalé du coup, ce n'est même pas prêt. Je réenfile mes chaussures et une veste et sort de chez moi. Je longe les rues avec mon post-it pour trouver mon chemin. Après dix bonnes minutes de marche, je me trouve à destination. C'est.. Très.. Usé. Enfin peu importe, j'entre dans le bâtiment et monte au deuxième étage. La porte rouge avec un logo orange qu'il dit.. Ah c'est là, j'y suis arrivé. Bon, je frappe..

- T'as fais vite, entre. Me dit mon interlocuteur.

J'obéi sans un mot et m'assois sur le canapé qu'il m'a indiqué ensuite. C'est plutôt sympa à l'intérieur en faite..

- Tiens, ton sac. Disais-je, en lui posant sur le bord du sofa.

- Merci. Ça ne t'as pas trop dérangé de venir ? Peut-être avec ta famille.. Tes parents n'ont rien dit ?

Silence complet. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui répondre, là.

- Je.. J'étais tout seul ce soir, j'étais simplement entrain de me préparer mon dîner ! Riais-je, nerveusement.

- Ah.. Dit Naruto, faussement désolé, je suppose. Tu veux manger un morceau ? J'étais en pleine préparation aussi.

Je pèse le pour et le contre. Naruto n'est ni mon ami, ni de ma famille, ni même une connaissance que je porte plus en particulier dans mon cœur. On s'engueule et se vanne tout le temps. Je suis chez lui, un soir après le lycée. Ouah, c'est limite glauque le truc ! Ça m'en donne des frissons.

- Et bien, je ne voudrai pas t'imposer ma présence. Naruto. Avais-je finalement dit, de façon enjôleuse pour l'embêter.

- C'est bon. C'est pas la mort si tu reste un peu plus longtemps. Et puis même si on s'entend pas tellement. Je prends mes responsabilités moi ! Lâche-t-il, à peine vantard sur la fin.

- Ahah, trop aimable ! Bon alors ça me va. Tu « nous » prépare quoi ? M'exclamais-je, en imitant les guillemets avec mes mains pour le Nous.

Je le regarde préparer en cuisine pendant qu'il me cri joyeusement: « DES RAMEN, biens sûr ! ». Involontairement, je ris après cette scène. Il faut dire que c'est très amusant à voir. Je me demande comme va se dérouler le moment qu'on va passer ensemble. Ou aussi, comment se sera après ? Bonne question. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, et aussi qu'on se parle juste. Sans moqueries foireuses et sans confrontations.. Ça me fais tout drôle même..

* * *

><p>Tadam. Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère que ça a été ? Quelques avisreviews ne seraient pas de trop ! Je met les suite dès que possible. À bientôt.


	2. Deuxième Chapitre

Et voilà aussi le second chapitre de cette fiction. Je ne vois pas grand chose à vous dire, simplement s'il y'a des fautes, j'en suis désolée .

J'ai lis les reviews mes n'y répond pas, je re'précise.. Merci à vous, en tout cas !

Je suis toujours en admiration devant Masashi Kishimoto ! Et je n'ai toujours aucun droits sûr l'univers de Naruto et ses personnages. T_T

**Petite info: **La narration est faite par Naruto ou Sasuke. J'avais décidé de faire ça tout du long. Seulement parfois c'est mieux avec une narration externe. Alors il y'en aura à partir de maintenant.. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez en lisant. Mais tout changement est signalé par les " barres horizontales " Voilà, voilà.

Je vous laisses, bonne lecture je l'espère.

* * *

><p>Cela fait une heure à peu près que je suis chez Naruto. Nous sommes en plein repas. Mon « camarade » me raconte ses péripéties quand il était plus jeune. Ou bien les gaffes qu'il peut faire parfois. Histoire de ne pas manger comme chez les rustiques. Je crois qu'il est plutôt du genre convivial aussi. C'est assez sympa, ça change les habitudes. Ses Ramen sont également très bonnes, voir délicieuses. Il doit franchement aimer ça, pour cause; il c'est repris trois autres bols ! Un seul m'a suffit, je suis déjà repus moi. Je lever pour débarrasser un peu et apporter sur la table de salon, qui est la seule vraie table ici; le dessert. Se sont simplement des sucreries. Il allume la petite télévision qu'il possède et se rassoit avec moi sur le canapé; où nous étions installé pour manger. Tout en continuant ses histoires, il se sert et m'incite à le copier avant qu'il ai tout manger. Je ris, encore une fois.<p>

- Tu es drôles Naruto. Avouais-je en essayant d'arrêter mon rire.

- Je sais ! C'est un don, j'ai le don de faire rire; même sans le vouloir tu te rends compte !

- C'est plutôt un atout. Enfin moi je vois ça comme ça.

- Qui sait ! De toutes façon, t'es pas là pour m'apprécier et moi non plus. Si ça ne te plaisais pas, ça ne me ferait; ni chaud, ni froid. C'est pas vrai ? Toi aussi tu le penses non ?

- Sans doute. Mais; moi je n'ai jamais agis et pensé pour qu'on en soit à ce stade au niveau relationnel. Ça c'est fait tout seul, je crois. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû être de bons amis. Riais-je; encore.

Il se met à rire lui aussi, tout en se goinfrant. Il mange comme un gosse, et il parle la bouche pleine. C'est une sacrée image que j'ai de lui là.. Il se lève à nouveau pour prendre quelque chose dans le petit frigo. J'aperçois des bouteilles d'ici. Ne me dites pas que..

- T'en veux une ? Me propose-t-il, en s'affalant à côté de moi.

- C'est de la bière. Comment t'as eu ça ? Le questionnais-je directement.

- J'ai une connaissance qui bosse à la supérette, il me fais passer sans carte d'identité ! M'avoue-t-il. Allé prends !

J'hésite, puis prend la bouteille en verre qu'il me tend. Après tout, on est des lycéens comme les autres. Et encore, les autres eux font des fêtes tout les week-end et boivent à en être ivres morts. Je l'ouvre et commence par une gorgée.

- Tu as ton stock dis donc. Tu vas en faire quoi de tout ça ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

- La boire bien sûr ! Si je les achètes, c'est pour les consommer banane.

- Tu fais des soirées entre potes, ici ? Lâchais-je, avec un air de dire: « c'est tellement petit ! »

- Évidemment que non. Je les bois je viens de te dire.

Il continue de s'enfler sa bouteille, presque vide déjà. Puis il se relève pour en apporter deux autres.

- Tu les bois. Tout seul ?

- T'as tout compris Sasuke ! Il m'arrive de me soûler la gueule, j'avoue. Dit-il, en buvant ça seconde bouteille.

Je suis sidéré. Il picole seul ? Comme un alcolo ? Ou comme un dépressif qui noie ses peines avec l'alcool ? Je crois que j'ai dû m'endormir. Je suis entrain de faire un rêve étrange là !

- Non, sérieusement Naruto ? Insistais-je, plus que sérieux à présent.

- Mais je suis sérieux. Tu ne me crois pas ? Rit-il, bouteille à la main.

J'ai manqué un épisode c'est ça ? Je n'imagine pas mon camarade être ce genre de jeune adolescent qui boit par pur caprice. Comme si c'était une boisson comme les autres.

- Naruto est-ce que.. Commençais-je, hésitant.

Il me sort un: « hm » interrogatif, en entament ça septième bouteille. Moi qui n'ai même pas fini la troisième, je suis déjà un peu ailleurs; mais je reste lucide quand même.

- Est-ce-que, tu as des problèmes ? Je ne sais pas. Tu.. Pourquoi boire de l'alcool comme ça ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu te sens obligé de me poser ce genre de question ? Dit-il, à moitié soûl.

Je ne dis rien, je l'écoute me raconter encore des histoires, qui peuvent être tordante, mais là; je suis préoccupé maintenant. Je suis présent, sans vraiment l'être. Je l'écoute en arrière plan, mais je réfléchis à la situation en fixant le téléviseur devant moi. Je suis encore surpris, du « spectacle ». Nous ne sommes rien l'un pou l'autre alors; normal qu'il ne se confit pas. C'est d'une logique. Le temps passe vite, il est déjà cette heure. Il va falloir que je reparte..

- Il se fait tard Naruto; je devrais rentrer. Annonçais-je en me levant. Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les s.

Je fus coupé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, qui n'est plus en mode vibreur. C'est Kiba, je décroche.

- Hm ? Fis-je.

- C'est Kib', tu es toujours avec Naruto ? Commence-t-il.

- Oui, j'allais justement partir; pourquoi ?

- Fais attention, j'ai entendu dire qu'un gang est de sorti ce soir, au alentour de notre et ton quartier.

- Comme tu es bienveillant dis moi.. Me moquais-je, gentiment.

- Déconnes pas Sas'ke ! Ils sont réputés pour leurs nombreuses agressions. Ils ont tous fais de la taule. Et ils ont même agressé, sexuellement une ou deux filles je crois. Méfies-toi quand tu rentreras.

Je le remercie de m'avoir prévenu et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire; que ça ira. Il attend un instant puis raccroche. Je tourne mon regard vers Naruto, qui s'est levé lui aussi. Quand j'ai décroché, j'ai cru l'entendre dire « Vas-y Sasuke; c'est vendredi soir; t'as le temps ! ». Voudrait-il que je reste ? Se serait la meilleure celle là !

* * *

><p>Du côté de Kiba, l'inquiétude fait rage. Il est en compagnie de nombreuse connaissance et amis pour une soirée. À peine vient-il de coupé la conversation avec Sasuke, qu'il en apprenait encore sur le fameux gang, traînant dans les rues.<p>

- Kiba, tu devrais lui téléphoner encore une fois pour lui dire. Annonce Sakura.

- C'est bon, je viens de lui dire. Il fera attention, il n'est pas idiot.

La rose prit une mine colérique et insista. Kiba lui, soupira de nombreuses fois. C'est vrai que c'était important, mais c'est bon, une fois ça suffit. Sasuke n'était pas aussi imprudent. Au pire il en toucherait deux mots à Naruto. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses se faisait un sang d'encre pour le brun, qu'elle chérissait; de loin. Toutes les filles étaient attiré par lui physiquement. Mais elle, elle le chérissait réellement. Hinata, une brave fille; se mit du côté de Sakura. Et dit que par précaution, il devrait le rappeler. Sait-on jamais. Lee et Neji les écoutaient se disputer. D'un côté, leur prise de tête est complètement inutile. D'un autre, c'est clair que se serait plus prudent de vérifier et de leur dire. Que les gang en question est un groupe de délinquant assez connu. Qu'ils ont tous commis des actes monstrueux. Deux d'entre eux ont été accusé de viol sur mineur. Un autre à fait dix ans de prison, après avoir été accusé de grand nombre de chose. Et les autres, ils ont déjà été accusé de coups et blessures, des tas de fois. Ils sont rusé, il se cache dans les ruelles et au coins de rues sombre. Ce soir l'un d'eux se baladerai avec une arme blanche d'après leurs source. Le bouche à oreille, c'est bien, mais parfois..

* * *

><p>- Qui c'était ? Me demande Naruto.<p>

- Kiba, il voulait m'informer qu'un gang traînait dans le coin. Concluais-je, simplement.

- Raison de plus pour rester encore ! Allé viens, on va finir les packs ! Ajoute-t-il, en attrapant mon poignet.

Je me défait de la poigne gentiment et m'excuse. Désolé Naruto, mais il est plus de minuit, je dois rentrer. Je dois me taper tout le chemin dans le noir, avec du vent et à pied. En plus j'ai pas mal bu aussi, pas autant que toi; mais je n'aime pas tellement boire; ça me donne la nausée.

- Tu ne veux pas rester, en faite.. Conclu-t-il, tout seul. Tu pourrais faire un effort, je sais qu'on s'aime pas mais; c'est le week-end. Tu es là et on est seuls chacun chez soit, pourquoi ne pas profiter. On oubliera tout lundi !

Je le regarde, assez choqué par ce qu'il dit. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'est surprenant..

- Naruto, tu as trop bu. Ça te monte à la tête. J'estime juste qu'il est temps de rentrer pour moi. Toi, tu devrais aller te coucher après un bon remède de décuvage.

« J'veux pas être seul, c'est tout. » L'entendis-je murmurer. Comment ça ? Que dois-je comprendre ? Peu importe, je m'en vais. Enfin non, je vais lui préparer un truc pour le remettre d'aplomb ! Après je retourne chez moi. Je prends donc un bon quart d'heure pour préparer avec ce que je trouve, une truc fort et surement infecte, pour le réveiller, en quelque sorte. Je lui dis de le boire en posant le verre sur la table; prends mon sac et sort de son appartement. Allé, c'est parti. Je marche jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment, puis commence à entamer le chemin dans les rues qui mènent chez moi.

Et voilà, on est déjà lundi. Je suis en ce moment même au lycée, en première heure. Je n'ai pas vu Naruto ce matin et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis vendredi soir. Je me demande comment il va être si je le vois. Je verrais bien à 10h.. À par ça, il faut que mercredi au plus tard, on se décide sur le thème de notre exposé. Sinon on va nous en coller un d'office. Tout ce que j'aime, m'imposer un sujet qui ne me plaira sans doute pas. Ma foie !

Il est enfin temps d'être confronté. Je sort mollement de la salle de cours et marche vers l'extérieur suivit de Kiba qui m'a rejoint dans le couloir.

- Alors, t'as eu des problème pour rentrer vendredi ? Me questionne-t-il.

- Hm, non. Aucun. Lâchais-je, seulement.

- Tu vois, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter ! Dit-il à Sakura qui était juste derrière nous.

Je continue d'avancer sans écouter leurs blabla bruyant. Une fois dehors, je rejoint Gaara et Deidara qui est enfin revenu.

- Ah, t'es là toi. Crache pratiquement Kiba contre Deidara. Il ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça faut croire.

- Et ouais ! Désolé de te décevoir petit roquet. Répondit celui-ci.

- Je vais t'en coller une si tu continue. Sale blonde.

- C'est qu'il est hargneux ! Quand je dis que t'es un petit cabot.

« Je vais te.. » s'énerva mon voisin avant que je ne le stoppe. Ça va dégénérer à peine il est-il revenu ?

- Dei, arrêtes s'il te plait. Disais-je froidement.

- C'est pas de ma faute s'il a une tête de chien ! Se plaignit-il.

Je dis à Kiba de ne pas faire attention, que c'est juste un idiot. Il se retient tant bien que mal d'aller lui coller une droite. Neji et Suigetsu arrivent pour nous rejoindre. J'entend Sui demander ce que Kiba fait encore là, et pourquoi il ne rejoint pas Naruto, Shikamaru et les autres. Sakura qui était déjà parti rejoindre les autres groupies, en plus de rester avec mon « rival » la plus part du temps. Je ne participe pas vraiment à la conversation entre mes amis mais écoute. Ils rient pour je ne sais quelle blague de Deidara. Moi il ne me fais pas rire, c'est une abruti. Remarque, il est sympathique quand même, juste un peu trop chiant. Ah, ils parlent de Naruto.. « Il se ramène. » avait commenté Neji. Je me retourne et remarque en effet qu'il se dirigeait vers nous.

- Sasuke, tu peux venir une minute ? Lança-t-il, franco.

J'acquiesce et le suit. Les autres me regardent sous le choc de la déclaration de notre camarade. Il y'a de quoi. Arrivé derrière le petit local ou l'on range habituellement les équipement et accessoires pour les cours de sport. Il engage la conversation.

- Merci, pour le remède. A-t-il uniquement lâché.

« Pas de quoi. ». C'est tout ce qui m'est venu.. Silence complet après ça. Je le vois chercher quelque chose, fouillant un peu partout sur lui; puis me tendre le bras vers moi. Je prends le morceau de papier qu'il me tend, ajoutant un « Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? ».

- C'est mon numéro. Se sera plus simple comme ça.

- Oui, pas faux. Je t'enverrais un sms pour que tu ai le miens. C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

- Et bien, pour ce qui c'est passé.. Commence-t-il, mais j'ai compris, je le coupe.

- On fais comme si il ne c'était rien passé. Pour tout.

Il hoche la tête positivement. Nous rejoignons les autres, chacun de notre côté, avec nos amis respectifs. Durant toute la journée, j'ai essayer de jeter le plus discrètement possible, des petits coups d'œil à Naruto. En classe aussi, j'ai même cru qu'il faisait la même chose que moi pendant un instant. Parce que j'ai croisé son regard et il à tourné la tête brusquement. Est-ce à cause de vendredi, de cette soirée ? Pour savoir, il faudrait que l'on s'en reparle..mais il fera sans doute tout pour éviter.

Nous sommes mercredi, et je n'ai pas eu de contact avec Naruto depuis qu'il m'a donné son numéro. Je ne lui ai toujours pas envoyé de sms non plus, mais c'est peut être le moment. Dans deux jours on doit avoir choisis notre sujet. Il est déjà onze heure, je n'ai plus de cours après, lui a encore une ou deux heure je ne sais pas. Puisque nous n'avons pas tous les même cours en commun. Dès que j'entend la sonnerie, je me presse de sortir de la salle pour prendre Naruto au dépourvu avant de quitter. Il me remarque une fois sorti dans le couloir lui aussi, et comprend que je l'attendais. Instinctivement il me suit jusqu'aux escaliers au fond du couloir, dans le sens inverse d'où se dirige tout les autres élèves.

- Que se passe-t-il ? M'interroge-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas oublié que c'est après demain pour les sujets, j'espère.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Franchement j'y connais rien dans ce domaine, tu préfères pas choisir toi ?

- Il n'y a rien qui te branche en particulier ? On est à deux sur ce projet quand même.

Il se frotte le crâne, je ne sais pas pourquoi; mais il à l'air pressé. C'est pour m'éviter peut être ? Il ne va pas commencer à jouer à ça tout de même.. Ce n'est franchement pas son genre, c'est étrange depuis ce qu'il y'a eu en fin de semaine dernière..

- Écoutes, j'ai encore deux heures de cours, on en parle après. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un sms pour me dire où on se voit ou tu passe chez moi à toi de voir. Ok ?

Je répond positivement alors qu'il prend le couloir pour rejoindre son prochain cours. Il va surement être eu retard à cause de notre conversation. Tant pis, c'est pas la première fois qu'il arriverait en retard. Il n'est pas l'élève model non plus. Je rentre chez moi en regardant mon portable pratiquement toutes les cinq minutes, je réfléchis au fait de lui envoyer un message, ou d'aller chez lui directement. On est en milieu d'après-midi, il serait temps de se décider !

Sur un coup de tête, je prend ma veste, mes clefs et me dirige jusque chez lui. Arriver en bas, je monte et frappe à sa porte, si voyante..

- Ah, c'est toi. A-t-il dit, en me découvrant après avoir ouvert la porte. Puis m'invitant à entrer.

Il me dit de m'assoir à nouveau sur son canapé et me propose un rafraîchissement, que je refuse poliment.

- Alors, t'as préféré venir plutôt qu'on se rejoigne ailleurs.

- C'est plus simple comme ça et puis, au moins tu ne t'écharperas pas comme ce matin.

- M'échapper ? Répète-t-il, sans comprendre.

Il me regarde surpris et attend que je développe. Je le regarde aussi sans rien dire, puis enchaîne.

- Tu avais l'air pressé de rejoindre ton cours tout à l'heure. Pourtant, toi qui n'est pas un élève model, l'occasion de maquer un quart d'heure de cours ne t'aurais pas gêné, je pense. Mais tu a vite filé.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, je ne cherchais pas à t'éviter. Nie-t-il.

- Ah. Parce que tu aime être en classe maintenant ? Lâchais-je.

Il ne dit rien et continue de faire son rangement en cuisine. Il m'apporte finalement un verre que je lui ai demandé. Revenu à mes côtés, il reste toujours silencieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide.

- Sinon, pour le sujet ? T'as une idée ? Dit-il. Il faudrait sortir du lot, pas faire comme tout le monde.

- Hm. Méditais-je, en ayant une idée, un peu étrange mais.. Et si on prenait « l'Amour » ?

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Fit Naruto, un peu à côté de la plaque.

- Pourquoi ne pas étudier le comportement de deux personnes amoureuses ? Le avant, le présent et l'après. Trouver des sortes de théories qui prouveraient certains faits, qui restes scientifiques en matière d'amour. Je ne sais pas si tu me suis ?

Il me regarde toujours autant à côté de ses pompes. Je crois qu'il ne comprend rien à ce que je dis..

- Euh, ouais; je vois un peu mais.. Je ne comprends rien au choses compliqués, je te le dit tout de suite.

Je ris, ça c'est sûr et certain. Il n'est pas du genre futé. Bon, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre sujet, ce sera dans le genre sciences humaine plutôt. Je pense que le professeur acceptera notre choix. Et je suis sûr que personne n'aura eu cette idée.

- Bien, alors une fois qu'on aura le feu vert; il nous faudra trouver un couple d'accord pour qu'on les « observe » et également chercher autour de nous deux personnes susceptibles d'en devenir un. Lâchais-je pour terminer.

* * *

><p>Tadam 8_8 Alors, comment c'était ? À vos reviews ! lol<p>

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, la suite est pour bientôt.. ;D


	3. Troisième Chapitre

Hello ! Et en même temps que mon autre fiction, voici la suite de celle-ci ! Je n'ai pas non plus revérifié et peut être changé quelques détails, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Ni la tête d'ailleurs.

Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto. T_T -Admiration, prosternation-

Bonne lecture à vous, et merci pour les reviews, que j'ai lu, ça m'a fait plaisir !

* * *

><p>Sa y'est, on est vendredi. On va enfin savoir si notre sujet est accepté. Et on va devoir aussi commencer à bosser. Je suis assez préoccupé pour la même chose depuis une semaine. Avec ce dont Sasuke a été plus ou moins témoin en venant chez moi. Ça me tracasse..<p>

* * *

><p>Je suis en cours de sciences. J'observe Naruto de ma chaise. Le professeur interroge chaque groupe pour savoir les sujets choisis et ainsi donner le feu vert. Il a accepté pratiquement tout. Il va devoir imposer deux sujets à deux binômes qui n'ont pas fais de choix et reste à voir pour nous. Après quelque minutes, c'est enfin notre tour. Attention les yeux..<p>

- Et pour terminer, Naruto, Sasuke; avez-vous choisis votre sujet de TP ? Lance-t-il.

- Oui. Répondions-nous en cœur, alors que les autres élèves, connaissant notre rivalité s'étonne par cette scène.

« Je vous écoutes » lança notre aîné. Tout le monde à l'air attentif depuis que notre groupe passe, comme par hasard..

- Nous avons décidé de faire un sujet sur les Sciences Humaines, Sur l'amour en quelque sorte. Ais-je dit.

- Oh, et bien; en voilà un choix particulier. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais c'est ok. Seulement, y arriverez-vous, ensembles ?

Silence total, hormis les chuchotements des autres, qui doivent se faire passer des ragots ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir, mais on va devoir le faire.

- On se débrouillera, monsieur. Dis Naruto, pour combler le manque de réponse.

- Bien. Alors pour le moment, je laisse à tout le monde un mois pour construire un bon exposé. D'ici là, je verrais si je vous laisserez quelques jours supplémentaires !

Il n'ajoute rien et passe à autre chose. Après quoi, la journée se passa rapidement et sans événement en particulier. C'est la fin de journée et je vois mon camarade de groupe à quelque pas devant, vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la salle, j'ai écris mon numéro sur une morceau de papier. Je ne lui ai toujours pas envoyé de message, alors autant le lui donner. Je cours le rejoindre, sans me faire remarquer par les autres. Évitons de se faire remarquer parce que deux personne n'ayant jamais eu autant de contact de parle. Je l'entraine en tirant son bras, alors que les autres et Kiba discutèrent entre eux. Il me hurle presque de le lâcher et me demande ce que je fabrique. Je lui tends le petit bout de feuille arrachée.

- Tiens, comme ça tu as le miens aussi. Lâchais-je. Il compris tout de suite de quoi je voulais parler.

- Ah. Merci. Fit-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Bon, il va falloir qu'on bosse à partir de maintenant..

- Oui, et pour ça, il va falloir se voir certains soirs de semaines et prendre le maximum de temps pour les week-end.

- Ça me va. De toutes façon, je ne sors plus très souvent en soirée. Avoua-t-il.

Parfait, comme ça on ne sera pas contraint de planifier tout à l'avance. Il regarde un peu autour de lui, puis prend son portable en main. Je le vois tapoter dessus, probablement un sms. J'attends qu'il finisse son activité pour continuer la conversation. C'est certainement une coïncidence mais, mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, j'ai reçu un message. Je le prend et regarde: « On se voit ce soir.. ? ». C'est Naruto. C'est à moi qu'il envoyait quelque chose.. Il est à quelque centimètres de moi, je ne le regarde même pas. Pourquoi joue-t-il à ça.. Je répond, de la même façon: « Pourquoi pas. Si ça te branche.. ». Il reçois, lit, et souris légèrement. Voilà qu'on s'entend bien maintenant…

Le soir venu, après être sortie du lycée et être rentré chez moi. Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose. J'ai posé mes affaires, je me suis dévêtit un peu et j'ai posé mes fesses sur le fauteuil. Vingt heure dix, un sms: « Tu habites où ? Je vais passer aujourd'hui. ». Encore Naruto. Je bloque un instant sur son message, puis lui donne mes coordonnées. Alors il va venir. Je devrais m'activer et ranger ce qui traîne, puis renfiler quelque chose. Je suis torse nu, le jeans déboutonné. Ça sonne. Merde, il est déjà arrivé ? Je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir, tant pis. Un fois la porte ouverte, je lui dis d'enter et faire comme chez lui, alors que j'étais déjà reparti pour finir de ranger. Il à l'air impressionné par l'endroit. J'avoue, c'est toujours comme ça quand quelqu'un vient ici. Allez savoir pourquoi.. Naruto me demande toute sorte de chose sur les lieu dans le salon. Je suis monté vite fait, je lui répond évasivement en élevant le voix, puis redescend. Il me regarde d'un drôle de façon..

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Lui proposais-je.

Il me répond que pour le moment, ça ira. Je me demande quel regard c'était.. Ce sentiment d'être observé, puis de sentir la personne avoir comme une sorte de désir. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai bien vu ses yeux, il y'avait comme une vague flamme à l'intérieur, juste avant qu'il ne se détourne de moi. Hm..

- Sasuke. Commença Naruto, avant d'être coupé par la sonnette.

Je lui dis d'attendre, je vais ouvrir. C'est Kiba. Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il entre sans vraiment attendre que je lui autorise et passe directement au salon, où est Naruto.

- Oula, on dirait que je ne viens pas au bon moment. Se moque-t-il, en me regardant, puis en regardant Naruto. Je comprends de quoi il parle, je suis assez dévêtu et il y'a Naruto avec moi, ici..

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu pense Kiba. Naruto viens d'arriver et j'ai été pris au dépourvu. Ni plus ni moins.

Naruto fait les yeux ronds, lorsqu'il percute enfin ce qu'il insinua. Il me semble apercevoir une teinte rose sur des pommettes, mais je peux me tromper..

- Ce n'est pas..c'est pas du tout ça en effet. Ajoute mon « ami », perturbé.

- Si vous le dîtes, mais vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre finalement. Sourit Kiba d'un air idiot. Sinon, j'étais venu te voir, pour te demander si Naruto était bien ici. C'est le cas, c'est parfait !

Je soupir exaspéré et insiste bien sur le fait, qu'il n'a rien demandé du tout, mais qu'il est simplement entré chez moi.

- J'ai oublié mon portable au lycée, sinon je lui aurait téléphoner ! Peut importe, il y'a une soirée demain, tu viens Naru ?

Naru ? Et bien, il est vachement intime avec lui.. Une soirée, tiens; pourtant Naruto m'a dit qu'il ne sortait pas vraiment.. Notre ami commun ajoute qu'il m'aurait bien demandé de venir, mais c'est une soirée avec un groupe d'amis que je ne connais pas, alors il ne préfère pas se permettre.

- C'est que.. Entame le dit « Naru ». Ça remonte ma dernière fête, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir.

- Cherches pas d'excuse ! Tu m'as dit, que la prochaine fois tu viendrais. Déconnes pas, j'ai promis à tu sais qui que tu serais présent.. Il va me zigouiller si il ne te vois pas, même 5 minutes !

Je vois que mon camarade hésite, parce qu'on avait eu une conversation à propos de ça. Mais qu'il ne se sente pas obligé, il n'a aucune obligation envers moi.

- Vas-y Naruto, on se verra plus tard pour bosser. Lâchais-je.

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir y aller, maintenant que j'y pense. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais ça se voit. Il attend un moment avant de répondre, il n'a plus vraiment de raison de dire non, à cause de moi.

- Désolé Kib', mais.. Ajoute-t-il, se faisant coupé une nouvelle fois.

- Naruto ! Sérieusement, amènes-toi demain soir, s'il te plait ! Le supplie-t-il, comme un gamin.

Il a fini par accepté de s'y rendre. Je me sens un peu coupable, mais je suppose que c'est pas la mort. Bien que je ne sache pourquoi, il est réticent à ce point là. Kiba parti, et je me retrouve à nouveau seul avec Naruto. Je montre enfiler un t-shirt et retourne près de lui. Je lui demande s'il a mangé, après avoir entendu son estomac crier famine. Je ris un peu alors qu'il me répond un « Non » enfantin. Je me lève pour nous préparer un petit quelque chose et reviens avec un plateau. J'appuie sur la télécommande pour allumer le téléviseur. On dira qu'on se fait un plateau télé ! J'y repense.. Il voulait me dire quoi avant que l'autre idiot ne débarque ?

- Naruto ? L'interrogeais-je. Tu allais dire quelque chose, tout à l'heure. Qu'Est-ce que c'était ?

Il stoppe tout ses gestes et hésite à parler. Peut être pensait-il laisser passer, sans rien dire.

- Eh, laisse, c'était rien d'important..

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air mal alaise un peu, non ?

- Ou-oui je t'assures. Oublies. Me lâche-t-il.

Bon.. Autant le laisser tranquille. J'espère que ce n'était rien d'important. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça me tracasse mais.. Ça m'intrigue, un peu.

- Bien.. Ah et, désolé si, enfin tu as accepté d'aller à cette soirée alors que tu n'avais pas l'air très emballé. Et à cause de moi tu as perdu ton alibi pour refuser.

Il me fixe tout en dégustant son plateau puis prend la parole..

- C'est pas si grave ! Il y'a seulement une personne que je voulais éviter, mais je vais avoir du mal. Dit-il, en se frottant le crâne.

« Je vois. » lui ais-je répondu. La fin de soirée se passa super bien, bonne ambiance, tout. Je dois avouer qu'on aime assez de chose en commun et qu'il me fait rire. Je suppose qu'il l'a remarqué lui aussi, peut être pense-t-il la même chose. Enfin, peu importe. Naruto a fini par rentrer chez lui. Je trouve la maison trop vide, ça m'angoisse.. Mais bon, je dois me reprendre. Je ne sais même pas quand on se revoit, je viens de penser. Je devrais lui envoyer un message ? Ça fait un peu, insistant non. Quelle prise de tête aussi !

Finalement je me jette sur mon téléphone portable et tape mon ce foutu message.. « Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit pour bosser ? » ça devrait suffire, je crois. Il lui fallu peu de temps pour me répondre évidemment. « Je peux passer demain, en fin d'après-midi, si tu veux ? » Pas mauvaise la proposition ! « Se serait bien oui. Je t'attends pour les 16h30, ça te vas ? » Bien sûr, il va aller à cette fête, il faudra qu'il reparte plus tôt. « ça me va ! A demain. Et..c'était sympa, la soirée tv. » Je dois répondre ? Bon, et puis après tout.. « Je trouve aussi.. A demain ! » Et voilà, c'est fait. Bon, j'ai limite l'impression que nous nous sommes rapprochés mais; c'est surement qu'une impression ouais ! Se ne serait peut être pas plus mal d'être plus proche. Hm, il faut que j'arrête de jacasser à propos de Naruto ! Il est temps que je me couche. Je suis K.O, complètement HS. La télé m'a irrité les yeux en plus.

Je m'éveille en sursaut, comme très souvent. Je suis tout trempé, regarde l'heure à mon réveil. Il est 5h00 du matin. Déjà que je me suis couché plus tard, le temps de trouver le sommeil, il faut que je fasse ce rêve.. Chaque nuit, dans mon enfance, j'ai fais ce rêve, voyant mon frère et tout ces évènements étranges. Depuis que je suis au lycée je rêve un peu moins de tout ça, mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté non plus. Il y'a des moments où, il ne se passe rien. Et d'autre où je fais ce rêve, plusieurs jours d'affilés. Il faut tout de même que je me rendorme, sinon je risque de me lever super tard. Vers les 7h00 du matin, je retrouve le sommeil. J'espère que j'entendrais le réveil sonner..

* * *

><p>J'ai passé la journée à glander. J'aurai pu aller chez lui plus tôt peut être. Au moins ça m'aurait occupé. Bref, je suis en route pour aller chez Sasuke. Une fois là bas, je sonne, mais personne ne vient. Bizarre.. On ne voit ça que dans les films, mais.. Je cliche la poignet. C'est ouvert, pas possible. Il n'est pas prudent du tout celui là. J'entre, regarde un peu partout pour chercher Sasuke. On dirait une baraque ou tout le monde dort encore. Ne me dites pas qu'il.. Je monte cherche dans toutes les pièces, et aperçois la seule porte entre-ouverte, je n'ai pas vérifié celle là. Je pousse la porte, qui grince et vois Sasuke dans son lit, encore endormi. Je vais devoir le réveiller. Génial..<p>

- Sasuke.. Murmurais-je, le secouant légèrement.

Il remue mais ne se réveille pas pour autant. J'insiste un peu, il se réveille brusquement, pris de panique. J'eu un mouvement de recule. Qu'Est-ce qu'il a ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? Désolé, j'ai dû te réveiller.. M'excusais-je, même si je n'ai pas vraiment à le faire.

- Eh, o-oui, ça va. Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quelle heure est-il ? Dit-il, en passant sa main sur son visage.

- Il est presque 18h00. Je suis venu plus tard que prévu, je ne savais pas que tu dormirais encore à cette heure ci.

Il se lève et cherche son pantalon. Il est en sous vêtement, je crois que c'est logique puisqu''il dormait. Il ne devrait pas faire ça.. C'est déjà la seconde fois que je le voit d'une façon.. Comme celle-ci. Je devrait peut être lui dire quand même.. Enfin non, on verra !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention au réveil. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, ça m'a joué un tour.. Dit-il en enfilant son jeans.

- Ça ne fait rien va. Hm , il est un peu trop tard pour bosser aussi. Fis-je

- Je me doute. C'est à quelle heure ta soirée ?

Je lui répond, que Kiba passe me chercher ici vers 19h00. Il hoche une fois la tête accompagner d'un « Bien. » Me fait signe de le suivre, et m'emmène en bas. Qu'Est-ce qu'on peut bien faire pour passer le temps ? Bien que je ne soit pas très emballé par cette fête. Je suis coincé maintenant.

- Encore désolé, Naruto. Tu veux quelque chose ? Me propose-t-il gentiment.

- Je veux bien un soda, merci. Répondis-je à sa proposition. Tu dors souvent aussi mal ?

- Assez, moins que plus jeune mais assez, oui. Avoua-t-il. Tiens.

Il m'offre un soda, se sert et s'assoit également au comptoir, perpendiculaire à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il est juste à côté de moi. Je suis presque sûr qu'on va parler tout le temps juqu'à ce que je parte.

- Oh. Tu devrais peut être consulter pour trouble du sommeil, ça t'aiderai non ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ouais. Je verrais bien. Me sourit-il.

Je le regarde, il y'a un petit silence gênant. Hm, je vais lui dire finalement.. Ça vaut mieux. Oui, il vaut mieux lui dire.. Ou peut être pas, je ne sais pas !

- Sasuke, tu sais pour, ce que j'allais te dire hier.. Commençais-je. En fait, je..

Il m'incite à en dire plus avec un « Oui ? » et tourne son regarde vers moi, tout en buvant son soda. Reposant la canette sur le comptoir, rejoignant se mains, toujours les yeux rivés sur moi.

- J'étais, un peu, perturbé de t'avoir vu à peine habillé. Encore tout à l'heure ou je t'ai vu, en-en sous vêtement. Et ça parce que, comment dire.. Hésitais-je, alors qu'il me fixe intensément, près à tout entendre. Je suis, plus ou moins, gay.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini ce chapitre ! Alors, comment c'était ? Dites moi tout. 8D<p>

La suite arrivera prochainement, en attendant, j'espère avoir vos avis et peut être de nouveaux !


End file.
